fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przenikanie/scenariusz
Linda gubi swoją szczęśliwą kostkę do gitary w szczelinie między podłogą a ścianą. Fineasz z Ferbem chcą pomóc mamie i w tym celu konstruują urządzenie do przenikania. Po zdobyciu kostki chłopcy z przyjaciółmi idą na festyn by oddać zgubę i zostawiają wynalazek w domu. Fretka postanawia zabrać go i pokazać go mamie. Tymczasem Dundersztyc planuje użyć swojego Wszystko-W-Mig-Znikatora na nowym pomniku swojego brata Rogera. Przenikanie (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher, wszyscy siedzą przy śniadaniu.) Narrator: Przenikanie. Fineasz: Tato, jakie masz plany na dzisiaj? Lawrence: Mama ze swoim triem jazzowym gra na festynie z okazji dnia burmistrza, a ja poprowadzę aukcje antyków. Tak! Nie mogę się doczekać, bo będziemy sprzedawać kolekcje walców parowych importowanych z Anglii. Fretka: Żartujesz!.. To ludzie to kupują?! Lawrence: Oo, nie masz pojęcia czego to nie publikują teraz w czasopiśmie "Ja i mój walec parowy", czy w Internecie. Ludzie oszaleli na punkcie sztuki prasowanej! Fretka: Psss! Zwykła, kolejna, głupia moda! Mogę sobie zrobić różowe pasemka? Linda: (Wchodzi do kuchni.) A w jakim celu? Fretka: Chcę wyrazić swoją niezależność, wszyscy dzisiaj tak robią! Linda: Nie! Mam wszystko co trzeba, szczęśliwe struny do gitary, założyłam szczęśliwą bieliznę, no i oczywiście mam to.. (Linda wyjmuje szczęśliwą kostkę do gitary, ale wylatuje jej z rąk i wpada do szpary w ścianie.) O nie! Moja, złota, szczęśliwa kostka! (Zagląda do ściany.) Utknęła w ścianie! Lawrence: Spróbuj moim szczęśliwym nożem! (Podaje Lindzie nóż.) Linda: (Próbuje wyjąć nożem, ale nie sięga do kostki.) Wpadła za daleko! Dostałam ją od ciebie ma rocznicę. Lawrence: Och, spokojnie kochanie! Wezwę fachowca żeby ją stamtąd wydostał! Linda: Nie podoba mi się, że ktoś zrobi dziurę w mojej pięknej ścianie. Nie będę się tym teraz przejmować, mam koncert do zagrania. Lawrence: Och tak, lepiej już chodźmy! Do zobaczenia później na festynie dzieci! Linda: Pa! (Wychodzi z domu razem z mężem.) Fretka i Fineasz: Papa! Fineasz: (Do Ferba) Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe dostaje się do bazy, plując do wazy, w której rozpoznawane jest DNA) Narrator: Komputerowa analiza DNA, proszę czekać. Akceptacja! (Pepe przechodzi do bazy przez obrotową szafkę.) Major Monogram: Witaj Agencie P! Jak ci się podoba wejście spluwaczkowe? (Głucha cisza.) A zatem do rzeczy! Burmistrz Roger Dundersztyc, odsłania dzisiaj swój pomnik na festynie z okazji dnia burmistrza. (Monogram przedstawia plan Dundersztyca w postaci pogody) Zważywszy, że Dundersztyc nie cierpi swojego brata, przewidujemy lekką bezmyślność z porywami głupoty i frontem wiecznego pecha. Powodzenia Agencie P! A teraz wiadomości sportowe. (W garażu, Fineasz i Ferb zrobili maszynę, przez którą mogą przenikać.) Fineasz: Świetna robota! (Do garażu wchodzą Izabela, Buford i Baljeet.) Izabela: Co robicie? Fineasz: To urządzenie, które rozbija strukturę molekularną, dzięki czemu można przenikać przez przedmioty. Ciekawe czy działa! (Piosenka Przenikliwy ja jestem dość) No to słuchać. Kiedy na drodze mi staje coś, wcale mnie nie bierze złość. Już na około nie idę tak jak byle kto. Bo przenikliwy ja jestem dość, kwantowy ze mnie gość! Kiedy jakaś zawalidroga zastawi cię i ruszyć się nie będziesz mógł, policji spokój daj, a wyzwań nigdy nie unikaj i nie poddawaj się! Wyobraź sobie straszny loch, żadnych okien i drzwi, w suficie żelazna krata, a wszędzie swąd. Prawa fizyki się przydadzą, żeby uciec stąd. Bo przenikliwy ja jestem dość, kwantowy ze mnie gość! Bo przenikliwy ja jestem dość, kwantowy ze mnie gość! (W domu) Fineasz: Prawie zapomniałem, muszę wydobyć kostkę mamy. Zaraz wracam! (Przenika przez ścianę, a reszta czeka patrząc z zaciekawieniem.) Fretka: (Wchodząc do kuchni, rozmawia przez telefon.) Spytałam Jeremiasz, czy idzie na festyn, a on na to "tak, a czy ty też idziesz na festyn?", a ja na to... (Zauważ dzieci patrzące się na ścianę.) Cześć! Dzieci: Cześć! (Głucha cisza) (Fineasz w końcu wychodzi ze ściany z kostką mamy.) Fineasz: Mam ją! Fretka: (Do telefonu) Zadzwonię później! (Rozłącza się.) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka, właśnie wybieramy się na festyn. Na razie! (Zostawia przenikacz na stole.) (Wychodzi razem z przyjaciółmi) Fretka: (Dzwoni do mamy.) Mamo! (Linda gra z kapelą na festynie.) Linda: (odbiera telefon.) Halo, Fretka?! Fretka: Wiem, że to zabrzmi dziwacznie, choć nie dziwnie jak pozostałe moje telefony. Grasz dzisiaj koncert, jesteś zła, że zgubiłaś kostkę, ale czy nie wpadła byś do domu zobaczyć o co mi chodzi! Chociaż nie, to ja pójdę z kulą do ciebie. Tak, to świetny pomysł. Zapomnij, że do ciebie dzwoniłam! Linda: (Nie słyszała słów Fretki przez hałas.) Co? To jest mikrobus Dundersztyca! (Dundersztyc jedzie furgonem z Inatorem na przyczepie na festyn.) Dundersztyc: Widzisz, Pepe Dziobata Maskotko, stworzyłem właśnie potężny Inator, który wymazuje wszystko, w co strzeli. Włącznie z pomnikiem mojego brata Rogera, który odsłonią na dzisiejszym festynie. W ten sposób wreszcie go upokorzę! Czyż to nie genialne Pepe Panie Maskotko? Pepe Dziobata Maskotka! Dundersztyc: Och, widzę, że się zgadzasz! Ostatnio jesteś trochę małomówny. I tak już mi się znudziłeś! (Wyrzuca maskotkę przez tylne okno na przyczepę.) (Z Dundersztycem leci Pepe w odrzutowcu.) (W domu Fretka bierze kulę Fineasz i Ferba i stara się przejść przez ścianę) Fretka: Przejść przez ścianę, tak? (Wali się w ścianę.) Au! (Kula upada jej na głowę.) Uh! No to się wkurzyłam! (Naciska kulę i przechodzi przez ścianę na dwór) Świetna robota, chłopcy! Niech no pokarzę to mamie! (Idzie na festyn.) (Na ratuszu, obok festynu) Roger: Drodzy obywatele, to zaszczyt być waszym burmistrzem i przyjemność móc wam służyć! (Na wzgórze obok przyjeżdża Dundersztyc.) Dundersztyc: Przeciwnie Roger! To właśnie ja tobie uprzejmie służę! (Wychodzi z samochodu i nie może zamknąć drzwi.) Mh..! Eh..! Dobra, do góry i tak! Ach! (Zatrzaskuje drzwi, ponieważ zostawił kluczyki w stacyjce.) Zatrzasnąłem kluczyki! (Dzwoni do serwisu.) Dundersztyc: Nie, nie mam karty członkowskiej! Yyy tak, kluczyki są w środku i silnik wciąż pracuje. Dobra, dobra! I kilka litrów benzyny, bo właśnie zgasł! 45 minut, tak? Eh.. i tak się nigdzie nie wybieram! (Rozłącza się.) (Nastawia swój Intor na pomnik Rogera.) Przynajmniej Inator działa jak trzeba! Roger: Już za chwilę nastąpi ta niezwykła chwila odsłonięcia doskonałej kopi mojego ciała. (Dundersztyc namierza inator na pomnik, ale przed nim ukazuje się Pepe.) Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dzio... (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca.) Ej! (Agent zauważa maskotkę podobną do siebie.) No co, to praca na kółko modelarskie, moje życie to nie tylko ty! (Zaczynają się bić.) Aaaaa! (Pepe terkocze.) (Dundersztyc ślizga się na maskotce, która trafia w przycisk autodestrukcji Inatora mężczyzny.) A nich cię, Pepe Dziobata Maskotko! (Fineasz i Ferb z przyjaciółmi jadą rowerami na festyn.) Izabela: O nie! (Złapała gumę.) Co za pech, złapałam gumę! Fineasz: Spokojnie, zaraz to naprawimy! (Na aukcji walców parowych) Lawrence: Teraz panie i panowie, to na co wszyscy czekaliście! Oto antyczne walce parowe! Ludzie: Woohoo! Ależ one są przepiękne! (Bracia Wilkinsowie stoją na drezynie.) Orville Wilkins: Walce są do bani! Wilbur Wilkins: Tak, drezyny rządzą! Babcia: Uu, to bracia Wilkinsowie! Dziadek: Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi! Szukają burdy, dosłownie na każdej aukcji zabytkowych walców parowych. Lawrence: Zaczynamy licytacje! (Fretka jedzie na rowerze z kulą Fineasz i Ferba i przejeżdża obok braci naprawiających zniszczone koło.) Fretka: Hyhyhyhyhy! Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Cieszcie się ostatnią chwilą wolności! (Dojeżdża na festyn.) (Na pagórku) Dundersztyc: Może i zniszczyłeś mój plan A, ale mam (Pokazuje się kolejny Inator) Plan B, (Niszczy Inator.) który sam zniszczyłem, więc jesteśmy kwita. Ale tym razem mam też w zanadrzu plan C. (Pokazuje się trzeci Inator Dundersztyca.) Hahaha! Bo oto Wszystko-W-mig-znikator! I co ty na to Pepe panie Znikaczu?! (Dundersztyc strzela w Pepe Inatorem, ale dziobak odskakuje.) Ach, spudłowałem, ale nie ważne! Muszę zniknąć o wiele większy problem! (Celuje Inatorem w pomnik Brata.) Żegnaj głupi pomniku Rogera! (Dundersztyc naciska spust, ale Pepe go odpycha i zmienia kierunek promienia, który leci do pomieszczenia luster.) (Na aukcji) Lawrence: Okaz numer dwa to nie wielka piękność firmy Ameryki Porter z czasów 20 wieku! Czy są jacyś chętnie? Ludzie: Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! Orville Wilkins: Nikt nie zwraca na nas najmniejszej uwagi! Wilbur Wilkins: Tak, zjeżdżajmy stąd bracie! (Odjeżdżają na drezynie, która ociera się o walec 6, który następnie spada na dół na Fineasza, Ferba i ich przyjaciół.) Baljeet: Ile można naprawiać pękniętą dętkę?! Czas nagli! (Fretka biegnie przez festyn.) Fretka: Przepraszam, przepraszam, chciałabym przejść! (Potyka się o kamień.) Uh! Aaaa! (przelatuje przez drzwi od publicznej toalety, ale w miedzy czasie puszcza kulę Fineasza i Ferba i zostaje w drzwiczkach.) Uch?! (Fineasz cały czas pompuje koło od roweru Izabeli.) Baljeet: Aaaa! Budujecie kolejkę w jeden dzień, a napompowanie dętki zajmuje wam kwadrans! (Kula do przenikania ląduje przed Fineaszem i Ferbem i chroni dzieci przed zderzeniem ze spadającym po wzgórzu walcem 6.) Czy ktoś, oprócz mnie widział właśnie walec parowy od środka? Buford: A skąd ty wiesz jak wygląda walec parowy od środka? Baljeet: Moje życie to nie tylko ty! Fineasz: Rower naprawiony! (Grupa jedzie dalej.)(Walec 6 z powrotem wraca pod górę i niszczy kule Fineasza i Ferba.) (Na aukcji) Lawrence: A zatem walec numer 5 ląduje do pani w czerwieni! (Wlec 6 powraca na miejsce.) A teraz ostatni przedmiot naszej aukcji, walec numer 6, czy są może jacyś chętni? ('' Na festynie Fretka urywa drzwi od toalety, w których utknęła.) '''Fretka': Yhh! Mamo! (Biegnie do mamy.) Mamo! (Na wzgórzu Pepe wystrzeliwuje Inator w lustro, z którego się promień odbija i trafia z powrotem w maszynę.) Dundersztyc: Hm? Kto by pomyślał? (Fineasz i Ferb, z przyjaciółmi podchodzą do mamy podczas przerwy koncertowej.) Fineasz: Mamo, dobrze że jesteś! Znaleźliśmy twoją szczęśliwą kostkę! Linda: (Bierze od syna kostkę.) O chłopcy, dziękuje! Co za ulga! Nie cierpię bez niej występować! (Przybiega Fretka z drzwiami) Fretka: Mamo, mamo! Spójrz na to, spójrz na mnie! Vivian: (Ze sceny) Linda, wchodzimy! Fretka: Mamo! Linda: Fretka, wchodzę na scenę! To że nie możesz zafarbować włosów nie znaczy, że musisz nosić jakieś drzwi! Ta dzisiejsza moda! (Idzie na scenę.) Fretka: Ale!? Ale!? Ale?! Fineasz: Super drzwi, Fretka! Znajdźmy dobre miejsca (Idzie z grupą na widownię.) Buford: Fajne te drzwi, założyłbym nawet okno, gdyby pasowało. (Z dala słychać Jeremiasza.) Jeremiasz: Czołem! Fretka: O nie, Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz: (Do dzieci) Gdzie jest Fretka? Fineasz: Utknęła w drzwiach. Jeremiasz: Dzięki! Fretka: Hooo! O nie, o nie! O nie! O nie może mnie tak zobaczyć! O nie! O nie! (Owija się rolką papieru zawieszoną na drzwiach) (Promień Inatora z pokoju luster trafia drzwi na Fretce, które następnie znikają) Jeremiasz: (Podchodzi do Fretki) Fretka? Fretka: (Udaje, że robi skłony.) I skłon i oddech! Uf, zdrowo się tak porozciągać! O cześć Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz: Cóż, nasze mamy zaczną grać, jak tylko odsłonią pomnik. Idziemy! Fretka: No! (Idą trzymając się za ręce.) (Przed ratuszem) Roger: A zatem już nie przedłużając. (Ludzie odsłaniają pomnik, z zespół Lindy zaczyna grać.) Fineasz: Wiesz Ferb, mam wrażenie, że to był udany dzień dla wszystkich! (Pojazd Dundersztyca zwisa z krawędzi, po jednej jego stronie stoi Pepe, a po drugiej Dundersztyc.) Dundersztyc: Nie rozumiem dlaczego nic mi dzisiaj nie wyszło, przecież miałem plany A, B i C i wszystkie, no i sam zniszczyłem B, co jest? (Pepe zeskakuje z wozu i Dundersztyc zjeżdża na pojeździe w dół zbocza.) Ej, dokąd idziesz? A niech cię Pepe Panie Dziobaaaku! (Przejeżdża obok Wilkinsów.) Wilbur Wilkins: Ej widziałeś, bezwysiłkowa drezyna! Orville Wilkins: Facet daje czadu! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2